


【翻译】Seeing Red

by R_H_Felidae_Athena



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 16:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_H_Felidae_Athena/pseuds/R_H_Felidae_Athena
Summary: Lena在游戏之夜后和Kara对峙。解决422中的Supercorp的问题。





	【翻译】Seeing Red

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Seeing Red](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18897976) by [BlueJay_Silvertongue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueJay_Silvertongue/pseuds/BlueJay_Silvertongue). 



授权：

 

 

他们在她踏进门的时候欢呼。她面无表情，环视着这群人，这群骗子，每一个都是。但话又说回来，她是个Luthor，被这个国家最具欺骗性的家族收养了。

 

她还能期待什么呢？

 

“你去哪儿啦？”

 

**哦，** **Kara，Kara，Kara……**

 

她听起来那么开心。那么一无所知。

 

Lena记得她曾经有过一次这样的感觉。

 

“我——我不知道该带什么，所以我带了红酒和白葡萄酒。”

 

他们再次欢呼，J’onn说了一些关于组队的事情，但Lena没有听，她转过身，把沉重的瓶子放在桌上。 她想象着走进Kara的公寓，也许在她头上砸瓶子，要求答案，但——

 

“J’onn让我们打乱原先的分队安排。”

 

沮丧的Kara出现在她身旁，拿着她几乎还没来得及放下的白葡萄酒瓶，Lena抬起一边眉毛。

 

“我觉得你的地方，你说了算，”Lena轻轻地说，看着氪星人摇着头重新填满了她的零食碟子。她看起来就像她，就像Supergirl，她怎么能自欺欺人这么久……

 

"听着，嗯……"卡拉心不在焉地摆弄着她的眼镜，盯着地面，然后她停下来，把一只手搭在Lena的胳膊上。 "等等，你没事吧？ 你去找Lex，然后……"

 

 **“……目前收到报告，** **LexLuthor已被发现死于枪伤，调查人员和执法部门现在在现场……”**

 

Kara的眼睛转向电视屏幕，然后又转回Lena身上。

 

“你不再需要担心Lex了。”

 

 **你，** **Supergirl，超人的表姐，不再需要担心Lex Luthor了……**

 

Lena的声音里泄出一种尖锐的感觉，但是她把头发甩到身后，看着Kara的脸。 她回头看了看，把所有的点连接起来，然后又把目光移开。

 

 

 “你看，我想我们能不能谈谈。晚点。今晚。我真的很想……和你。谈谈。”

 

 

Lena几乎笑出声。

 

那是愤怒的，痛苦的笑，几乎和他们旁边柜台上未动过的葡萄酒一样通红痛苦。

 

“今晚？”

 

“是啊，我是说，我只是……”Kara挪了挪脚。看起来很笨拙，但接着她变得温和起来。“我是说，不——不！你承受了太多，世界经历了……你是对的，我们就先享受今晚吧，我们可以明天再谈。当然。”

 

“如果你想今晚谈，我们就今晚谈，”Lena冷静地说，给自己倒了一杯红酒。Kara张了张了嘴，但Lena挤了过去，一言不发地回到沙发上。

 

 Kara在桌旁又逗留了一会儿，然后转身回到大家身边，额头上有一道小小的忧虑的皱起。

 

 

 —————————————————————— 

 

Lena想离开。但她没法让自己离开，甚至在夜幕降临的时候也不行，每个人都在伪装，她不能再忍受第二次了，对她撒谎，对他们来说这是多么该死的 **正常** ，表现得好像她是个 **傻瓜** ——

 

“这是我们 **最后** 一次事先告诉Brainy我们在玩什么牌局，”Alex呻吟，把最后一把椅子推回餐桌。

 

“严格来说，我知道这不算作弊，但……”

 

“我很开心他和 Nia 能在一起，他们在一起真的很可爱。”

 

“是啊，不过他们不是我今晚看到的唯一可爱的一对……”Kara开玩笑，然后Alex朝她丢了个枕头。

 

然后酒瓶在地板上摔了个粉碎。

 

Danvers姐妹俩转身望见Lena一动不动地站在厨房里的身影。 半空的红酒瓶像血一样溅在硬木地板上。

 

“哦老天，Lena，你还好吗？让我来，我很抱歉……”

 

Kara冲去拿抹布，一直在道歉，尽管是Lena弄撒了酒，是 **Lena** 弄得一团糟，而 **Lena却** 动弹不得……

 

Kara停下动作，看向她。

 

“……你还好吗？”

 

Lena回望着她，然后仰起头没有回答。

 

“Alex，你能给我们点时间吗。”

 

Alex在房间的一端愣住，但她抽搐了一下，说，“我——好，当然，我就先……”接着她匆忙走向前门，门在她身后关上了，留下他们独自一人。

 

Kara仍跪在地上，向上看着她，手里拿着拖把和簸箕，红酒和玻璃散落在他们之间。

 

“我知道。”

 

抹布啪嗒掉在地上。

 

“Lena——”

 

“Lex告诉了我，在他死前。”Lena不记得她上次对Kara这么冷酷地说话是什么时候。她对Supergirl经常说刻薄话，但是Kara……“他说我是个傻瓜。他是对的。”

 

“Lena，等等，我可以解——”

 

“别。说。话。想都别想——你有过你的机会，Kara，老天啊，你 **有过** 机会，那么多机会可以谈谈，可以，可以——”她大喊，但她的眼里满是泪水，面无表情的扑克脸面具滑落，一切都在坠落，Lex死了仍在坟墓里嘲笑她， **这是我的女孩** ，Lillian说过，Lena感觉不到任何东西，在这么多年的等待和希望后，拼死为了那些话语和母亲的接纳， **没有任何意义** 。Kara向上看着她，那双大大的狗狗眼充满泪水，然后……她摘下了眼镜。她把它放到一边，在柜台上摸索着找一张纸巾擦鼻涕和眼泪。

 

“我只想要一个普通的朋友，就这么一次，”Lena低语，“某个接纳我是我自己的朋友，不把我当做是我的家庭的延伸的朋友。”

 

 

> **失去会对我的家族会做出奇怪的事情，而我已经失去了很多人……**
> 
>  
> 
> **好吧，你是不会失去我的……我永远会是你的朋友。我会永远保护你。我保证。**

 

即使是刚才。即使是……

 

“这也是全部我所想要的。”

 

Kara的嗓音柔软而恳求。那一刻，Lena感觉自己想，想要原谅她，想要接受这一切，不管是什么，不管需要付出什么代价，他们才能恢复正常……但是她低下头，Supergirl的脸抬起来盯着她，Supergirl，这些年来一直对她撒谎，说服她的朋友——Alex、James和Brainy——也撒谎，他们把她当 **傻瓜** ——

 

在她知道她做了什么之前，Lena把那瓶白葡萄酒也扔到了地上和那瓶红酒遭遇一样，然后她转身冲了出去，无法再多看她最好的朋友一眼。

 

当她推开在大厅等候的Alex的时候，Lena咕哝了一句，" **卡拉需要你** "，但她无视了Alex叫她等等的呼喊。

 

 

—————————————————————— 

 

Lena不停地喝酒。

 

在她遇到Kara Danvers之前，她会漫步走进她的办公室，给自己倒一杯水，就像一个健康的人试图保持水分一样。就像某人对世界抱有希望，对崭新崭新的开始抱有希望。

 

现在她在工作的时候喝酒……显然还把前朋友们的照片砸碎了。

 

Lena停下来盯着破碎的相框。她不记得她这么干了。从Kara的公寓回来后，她什么都不记得了，这很奇怪，因为她能记得以前发生的每一秒钟，就好像它已经深深印在了她的记忆里：Lex身后展示Kara/Supergirl的屏幕，当着她的面伸出血淋淋的手掌，说她是个傻瓜，嘲笑她的孤独……

 

**我是来这里重新开始的，让我重新开始吧。**

 

“到 **此** 为止吧，”Lena对着她的白兰地低语，然后让火辣的液体充满了口腔，再一次让她安静下来。

 

 **“致** **Supergirl……我们曾经对你失去了信任。但我向你保证，我们不会再让这种事情发生。”**

 

Lena关掉电视和Haley上校严肃的声音，让办公室陷入半黑暗的状态，然后把遥控器扔到桌子上。 有那么一瞬间，她想起身，但她只是再次伸手去拿酒杯，喝了一大口。

 

“你知道那不是真正的入口。”

 

她没有转过身来，但阳台传来嘎吱一声，Supergirl试探性地走进了她的办公室。

 

她没有说话，但Lena可以用余光看见她的制服，蓝色和红色——和她为她制作的那件一按下按钮就可以穿上的战服。

 

**曾经有一天，我无法接受失去你的想法。也许那时我就知道……**

 

“你不应该去什么地方做演讲吗？”

 

Kara似乎认为这是在邀请她慢慢靠前，她的蓝眼睛掠过桌子上破碎的相框。

 

“我只是来……道歉的。我很乐意解释，但我也理解如果一时半会儿不想和我说话……或者再也不想和我说话。”

 

Lena叹息，然后靠回椅子里，支起一边眉毛。沉默延伸开来，然后她静静地说，

 

 “我在听。”

 

Supergirl松了一口气，但Lena没有回以笑容，只是点点头允许氪星人坐下，就像她们正在做一个采访。只不过这次Kara回答问题，Kara是那个信息源，是她愤怒的源头，是她痛苦和困惑的来源——但也是她的快乐，笑声和温暖的源泉……

 

或者她曾经是。

 

“我，啊……我真的不知道该怎么开始说，我想我……自从我还是个小女孩的时候，我就隐藏了自己的能力，我隐瞒了真正的我，编造了一个关于我来自哪里的假故事。而我总是想要……解脱。像我表弟那样，去救人，用我的天赋和能力成为正义的力量，但人们总是告诉我我不能，那太危险了，我应该安稳地过一个普通生活，然后……然后Lex Luthor想要杀了超人，我开始相信他们，相信世界没有 **准备** 好接受外星人，接受有超能力的人们。”

 

“你在遇见我之前就已经成为Supergirl一年了，”Lena尖锐地说，Kara抬起了双手。

 

“我知道。我知道。我就要讲到这个了。我本该早点告诉你。我本应该告诉你自从……自从你邀请我去你的晚宴然后解决了Chet Miner帮派之后，或者当你对付你的母亲让她被逮捕后，或者……或者——”Kara的嗓音变小了，双手漫无目的地挥舞着。

 

“但你没有。”

 

“我想，但——”

 

“但你 **没有** 。”Lena的嗓音破碎了，Kara紧紧地交叉着双臂，背过脸，看上去非常痛苦。

 

“我想的。那么多次。我想要告诉你，我几乎这么做了，但时间越长，这变得更难，我知道会更伤人——”

 

“我 **当面** 问过你，”Lena难以置信地说，她的嘴唇挑起一个微笑，她希望更残忍而没那么心碎。“当我们去追Reign的时候，你竟敢指责我背叛你，对你不诚实，当我要求你告诉我你的真名，你把 **Luthor** 的名号摔还给我。”

 

“我知道。我知道，我懂， **我懂** 。”Kara够到她的手，她的手温暖而颤抖。“对不起。我非常抱歉。我曾是个糟糕的朋友，而我理解如果你永远不原谅我，但我发誓，我 **保证** 我这么做是因为我不想伤害你。而持续得越久，我越……我越不想伤害你。而现在我伤害了你。我不知道我是否能弥补这一切，但我想，我 **想** 弥补这一切，我想，我愿意做任何事情。 只要能补偿你，什么都行。 **什么** 都行。”

 

然后你可以 **离开** 了，昨天的Lena Luthor会这么厉声大喊。你不 **需要做任何事情** ， **Kara** ，上周她会这么说。但这不是昨天，不是上周，不是上个月，或者上一年。这是现在。而秘密大白了……她没法再把她的感受放进小盒子里了。

 

“脱掉你的制服。”

 

Kara盯着她，嘴巴张开，微弱的红晕爬上她的脸颊。

 

“……什么？”

 

“我是指 **换衣服** ，Kara，”Lena尖利地说，无视了自己脸上升起的红晕。“当你穿着那件……啦啦队长的小外套时，我没法把你当回事。”

 

Kara闭上了嘴，看起来既生气又尴尬，但立刻，她消失然后再次出现，穿着其中一套她的记者套装，戴着眼镜又出现了。 一看到她，Lena觉得自己有点放松，好像Kara没有超女那么糟糕，尽管是Kara背叛了她，Kara欺骗了她，Kara愚弄了她。

 

她们在沉默中坐了好一会儿，像是第一次见面那样互相凝视着对方，Lena想知道她是怎么说服自己，她一直怀疑的事情不是真的。

 

“你……到底是谁？”Lena说，保持嗓音的不偏不倚。Kara微微变换姿势，调整着她的眼镜。

 

“我是，呃，Kara Danvers，我为CatCo杂志工作……算是吧。”

 

“然后？”

 

Kara明显地吞咽了一下，然后强迫自己继续。

 

“然后……我是Kara Zor-El，但Supergirl不是我，是我成为的那个人。这就像一份工作。一份危险的工作，对——对我，对我身边的所有人来说都是。”

 

Lena轻轻地歪了歪头，然后她露出一个小小的微笑，意有所指地说，

 

“ **过来。** ”

 

Kara的眼睛毫无准备地在镜片后睁得大大的。

 

“……过来？”

 

Lena起身绕过桌子，坐到卡拉紧张的身影前面，然后她倾身向前，在她耳边说，

 

“ **有这么难吗？** ”

 

Lena缓缓退开时，卡拉语无伦次地结巴着，眼睛没有离开她的脸。

 

“现在，给我们弄点吃的。也许来些汉堡？再加多一份薯条，鉴于你老是 **偷** 我的。”

 

“我——我不能，几乎是半夜了，他们都关门了，”Kara呼吸不畅地说，她的眼镜歪了。Lena叹了口气，把它摘了下来。

 

“夏威夷的那些店还没关门。”

 

Kara盯着Lena把眼镜戴在自己的脸上，抬起眉毛，交叉双臂，脚不耐烦地拍打着。

 

“老天，那——那是……”Kara吭哧吭哧地说。

 

“做 **任何事** 来补偿，你说的，”Lena漫不经心地说，伸腿用脚趾戳了戳卡拉裸露的膝盖。“去吧，Supergirl。”

 

Kara无法掩饰她脸上的笑容，即使她在Lena的办公室中央抱怨着换上了制服。

 

“任何事情，而你选了 **食物** ？”她说，一边拿出她的披风，朝她走来，一只手伸出去拿她的眼镜。

 

“我还没结束呢，”Lena得意地说，透过镜框看着她，保持不动把它取下来。Kara脸上露出一种奇怪的表情，向前又走了一步，然后停下来。

 

“食物第一。”

 

“食物第一，”Lena重复道， Supergirl犹豫了一会儿，然后迅速靠近她，在她的脸颊上印上一个轻轻的吻，接着她离开了，最微弱的一点红色消失在夜色中。


End file.
